


Untitled

by Hetalia1912



Category: Pentagon (Korea Band)
Genre: Action & Romance, Affairs, Aged-Up Character(s), Alternate Universe - Bounty Hunters, Baby Boy Kino, Cheating, Dom Hongseok, Dom Yuto, Established Relationship, Established Yuto/Kino, Eventual Happy Ending, High School Drop Out Kino, Kino-centric, Love Triangles, M/M, Polyamory Negotiations, Sub Kino, Teenager Kino, Wooseok-centric, Work In Progress, Yuto-centric, bottom kino, top hongseok, top yuto
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-06-22
Updated: 2020-06-22
Packaged: 2021-03-02 19:15:32
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 149
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24311890
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Hetalia1912/pseuds/Hetalia1912
Relationships: Adachi Yuto/Jung Wooseok/Kang Hyunggu | Kino, Adachi Yuto/Kang Hyunggu | Kino, Adachi Yuto/Yang Hongseok, Kang Hyunggu | Kino/Yang Hongseok
Kudos: 9





	Untitled

**6:13 PM**

"Sweety I'm home."Kino lifted his tired head off of where it was laying on the couch to greet Yuto,who had just walked through the front door after getting home from work."Welcome home."Kino greeted,unable to hold back a yawn.Yuto smiled at him gently."Why are you always so tired when I get back?"He asked and Kino rubbed his eyes."Because not having you here drains me of my energy."Kino said trying to fight the urge to lay back down on the couch and go to sleep.

Yuto cooed at him."Aw,my poor sweet baby."He said,ignoring Kino tired protests of 'Not a baby,I'm an adult'."What should I do to make it up to you?"Kino tiredly reached his arms out."Cuddle me."He whined and Yuto cooed at him in response."Okay my needy baby."


End file.
